poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Beach Party at Walt Disney World
Pooh's Adventures of Beach Party at Walt Disney World is another Winnie the Pooh film by LionKingRulezAgain1. It appeared on YouTube on 6-11-2011. A remake version of the movie will be made by RatiganRules in the near future. Plot Winnie the Pooh, Simba, and their friends traveled back to Walt Disney World to have a beach party. Trivia *Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Genie, Sebastian, Louis, Baloo, King Louie, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Lilo, Stitch, Jumba Jookiba, Pleakley, and Wilbur the Albatross guest star in both versions of this film. *Ariel, Flounder, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Duncan, Courtney, Leshawna, Harold, Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Sierra, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Dawn, B, Sam, Dakota, Brick, Jo, Anne Maria, Brody, Reef, Fin, Broseph, Emma, and Lo will guest star in the remake version of the film. *Despite Tigger and Ariel appeared in the real video, they will still make their own adventure in this film. *This film takes place after Winnie the Pooh Meets Lilo & Stitch (which explains Pooh and his friends already knowing Lilo, Stitch, Jumba Jookiba, and Pleakley), Pooh's Adventures of The Rescuers Down Under (which explains Pooh and his friends already knowing Wilbur the Albatross), ''Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama Island'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama Action'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama World-Tour'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island'', and ''Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama All-Stars'' (which explains Pooh and his friends already knowing Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Duncan, Courtney, Leshawna, Harold, Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Sierra, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Dawn, B, Sam, Dakota, Brick, Jo, and Anne Maria), and ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Stoked'' (which explains Pooh and his friends already knowing Reef, Fin, Broseph, Emma, and Lo). *A few reasons why some of the characters Total Drama series and Stoked are guest starring in the remake version of this film is because some episodes of the Total Drama series involved the contestants participating in water-themed challenges. Another reason that Stoked takes place near the ocean and Reef and his friends would sometimes surf for fun. Another reason is that the real video of Beach Party at Walt Disney World shows Goofy and various kids surfing at Typhoon Lagoon during "Surfin' Safari", and Total Drama Island explains that Bridgette herself is a surfer, as well as Stoked also shows Reef and his friends being surfers themselves. *This crossover film actually takes place before ''Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama Pahkitew Island'' and ''Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race''. *The only members of the Jungle Adventure Crew guest starring in this movie are Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Genie, Sebastian, Louis, and King Louie. *The Winnie the Pooh films, The Lion King, Aladdin, The Little Mermaid,'' The Princess and the Frog'', The Jungle Book, Lilo & Stitch, The Rescuers Down Under, and Beach Party at Walt Disney World were all made by Disney. *''Beach Party at Walt Disney World'' was first released on video as part of the Mickey's Fun Songs video series in 1995, the same year when The Lion King was released on video. Beach Party at Walt Disney World was released on video again as part of the Disney's Sing Along Songs video series in 1996, the same year when The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh, and Aladdin and the King of Thieves were released on video. Category:LionKingRulezAgain1 Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Musical Films Category:Travel Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Disney parks films Category:RatiganRules Category:Remakes